utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Kihekine Ni
Supplemental Information ACT1 Hair color: Brown with an Orchid ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: Glasses Eye color: Orchid Earphones: None Dress/Outfit: Grey Lab Coat with 'UTAU' written across the heart; blue denim jeans with orchid sneakers Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Others: '''n/a ''ACT2'' '''Hair color: Brown with an Orchid ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: Glasses Eye color: Orchid Earphones: Black with Orchid illumination Dress/Outfit: Grey Lab Coat with 'UTAU' written where the heart is; blue denim jeans with orchid sneakers; Purple undershirt Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Others: n/a SOFT APPEND Hair color: Brown with an Orchid ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: Glasses Eye color: Orchid Earphones: Black with Orchid illumination Dress/Outfit: '''Grey Vest with a risen collar, similar to his CORE's lab coat and sleeves dettached with black pants that vertically cut off above the ankles and black slippers. '''Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Others: n/a ACT3 Hair color: Brown with a Purple ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: None Eye Color: Purple Earphones: Dark Grey with Purple illumination Dress/Outfit: '''Exact same coat as ACT2, with shorts that reach down half of the foreleg. Grey tights cover the rest of his leg and halfway down his shin, he wears dary grey boots with a yellow circle which the centre of said circle is alligned with his ankle. '''Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Favourite Phrase: "知らないよ．．．ばかだよか？" (I don't know...am I stupid?) ACT4 Hair color: Brown with a Purple ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: None Eye Color: Purple Earphones: Dark Grey with Purple illumination Dress/Outfit: '''Grey and Purple vest with navy blue undershirt. Long, navy blue sleeves with purple ends, not connected to vest or undershirt. Heavy belt with a circle in the middle, and loops going around the waist. Dark grey shorts with black tights underneath. Knee-high dark grey boots with purple straps and slight stalleto '''Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Favourite Phrase: "知らないよ．．．ばかだよか？" (I don't know...am I stupid?) SOFT APPEND ACT2 Hair color: Brown with a Purple ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: None Eye color: Purple Earphones: Black with Purple illumination Dress/Outfit: '''Grey and Purple vest with navy blue undershirt. Long, navy blue sleeves with purple ends, not connected to vest or undershirt. Heavy belt with a circle in the middle, and loops going around the waist. Dark grey shorts with black tights underneath. Knee-high dark grey boots with purple straps and slight stalleto '''Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Others: n/a ACT5 Hair color: Brown with a Purple ahoge (cowlick) Headgear: '''None '''Piercings: Lip piercing on the anatomically left side Eye Color: Purple (#990099) Earphones: Dark Grey with Purple, Blue and Yellow illumination Dress/Outfit: '''Purple vest with a dark navy blue undershirt. Long, dark grey sleeves with purple ends, not connected to vest or undershirt. Heavy belt with a circle in the middle, and loops going around the waist. Dark grey shorts with black tights underneath. Knee-high dark grey boots with purple straps and slight wedges '''Race: Caucasian (Japanese/Canadian) Sexual Orientation: Homosexual Voice Bank Information Download Links ACT1.2 Recommended Resamplers/Flags resamper / Y0H0BRE0 ACT2 Recommended Resamplers/Flags resampler / Y0H0BRE0 SOFT Append Recommended Resamplers/Flags resampler / Y0H0BRE0 ACT3 Recommended Resamplers/Flags resampler / Y0H0BRE0K100C99 ACT4 Recommended Resamplers/Flags resampler / Y0H10BRE0K100C99F-99L0B0t0 SOFT Append ACT2 Recommended Resamplers/Flags resampler / Y0H10BRE0K100C99F-99L0B0t0E100 Category:2loid Category:Ni-Kun Category:2loids Category:Voicebanks from Canada Category:UTAUloids with appends Category:Male UTAUloid Category:Profile pages needing cleanup Category:Generation IV UTAU